Reason
by nude.erections
Summary: Blaine doesn't understand how the New Direction boys can go from liking him during summer to being cold towards him after his transfer. Kurt calls Finn out on his behaviour during rehearsal. Minimal swearing. One shot.


**AN. Hi! I haven't written anything in a while, sadly. **

**This was inspired by another fic 'I bend, but I don't break' by themarchgirl. I just kinda used your idea, no copyright infringement intended.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing.***

* * *

><p>Blaine was confused.<p>

Extremely confused.

The boys of the New Directions hadn't been overly welcoming. Blaine had thought that they had become friends during the summer. But, since transferring to McKinley, the boys had been indifferent at best, no longer smiling warm, inviting smiles at him.

At first he thought it was because of the Jesse St. James incident, and that the club was still reluctant to accept transfer students from rival glee clubs into their tightly knit group. But Kurt had assured him that that was not the case, and was still trying to get information out of Finn, as to why he and the other guys were giving Blaine the cold shoulder.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in a toilet stall before glee rehearsals when they came in.<p>

Finn and Puck were talking loudly together, arguing over who was hotter, Mila Kunis or Megan Fox. Puck stating that Mila's huge eyes were extremely gorgeous, and that he'd do anything for a night with her and her 'rocking bod.' Finn argued that Megan Fox was hotter, simply stating that she was in the first two Transformers movies. And actions chicks are always hot.

Blaine silently put the toilet seat lid down, and sat on it, pulling his knees tightly to his chest, praying that they would finish their business and leave. The two slushies he'd had thrown in his face earlier had already put a damper on his spirits, and he really wasn't up for facing the nonchalant faces of two people he'd thought were his friends.

"Dude," Puck began as he undid his fly, "I don't even see the point of going to glee anymore. It's not like I'm going to be getting any solos with Anderson here now."

Blaine flinched. Puck had taken to calling him hobbit during the summer break, and although one would generally take that as an insult, there had been a fondness in the mowhawked boys voice when he referred to Blaine. To go from that to referring to him by his last name was a blow.

"I hope he knows we're not going to worship the ground he walks on like the Garglers did," Puck continued.

Blaine felt his eyes begin to water. He didn't expect anything. He didn't want anything, only the opportunity to sing and dance beside Kurt.

"I bet you anything he gets upset when Mr Schue gives me and Rachel the solo's at Sectionals," Finn says as he zipped up his fly and walked towards the basin.

"I wonder if he'll cry?" Puck asked as he washed his hands, and led the way out of the room.

Their laughter echoed around Blaine as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Duets!" Mr Schuester exclaimed as he waltzed into the room, tugging at the bottom of target vest, "Now I want you all pai-"<p>

"Blaine isn't here yet," Mercedes interrupted, glancing at Kurt who was typing away furiously on his phone.

"Oh, uh, Kurt. Where's Blaine?" the teacher asked, looking towards the boy who was still typing away in the back row. Most of the group turner their heads towards him, the girls curious as to where there new friend was.

Kurt typed out another message **'**_**Do you want me to take you home?**__**X'**_before glanced up with a frown, "He said he's not feeling well and to start without him."

He didn't miss how Finn reached from his place in the front row back towards Puck, who slapped his hand in a high five.

"Finn." Kurt said icily. He'd had enough of this.

"Yes Kurt?" Finn answered, equally as cold.

"Why do you all of a sudden hate Blaine?"

Finn turned towards his brother, room silent as the students and teacher alike await his answer, "I just hate how he walks in here expecting solo's to be handed to him on a silver platter. Us guys struggle hard enough to get solos as it is."

"So this is what this is all about?" Tina speaks up with a frown, "we've been trying to figure it out for days now."

"Yeah Blaineys been sad," Brittany says from her seat between Artie and Santana, slapping Artie lightly on the arm as he rolled his eyes.

"He's got to learn public schools aren't the same as private schools sometime," Puck says with a shrug.

"Blaine's been to a public school before," Kurt says voice eerily quiet.

"When his dad bought one or something? When he volunteered there to help the misfortunate?" Finn asked with a snort as Artie and Puck nodded along, "C'mon bro, anyone can see that he's a pampered rich kid with no bigger problems in his life than that his daddy won't buy him the latest Mercedes Benz."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief, he clenched his fists tightly around the strap of his Marc Jacobs bag as he lifted it to his shoulder. Before standing and angrily storming down the bleachers.

"You are a fucking idiot Finn Hudson," Kurt growled out as he glared icily at his step-brother.

The group flinched. Kurt rarely cursed, only when extremely angry or upset.

"Kurt? Where are you going?" Mr Schuester asked as Kurt strode towards the door.

"I quit. No, we, Blaine and I, quit," Kurt said, still glaring hard at Finn, "you can have all the solos you want now, _bro_."

"What! Dude, that's stupid. You love glee club," Finn exclaimed.

"No, Finn, it's not stupid," Kurt said, "We don't need to be here, around you and you're idiocy. What happened to us being a family?" he addressed the whole group with questioning eyes.

"We are a family Kurt. But Blaine needs to learn what the real world's like, starting with school."

"You have no idea what he's been through!" Kurt yelled suddenly, causing the group to jump in unison.

He stepped towards Finn, and said through a clenched jaw, "he's been through hell Finn Hudson. For him to leave the safety of Dalton for public school was terrifying to him."

"Scared of us lowly folk was he?" Puck asked with a snort.

Kurt took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He brought his shaking hands up to his hair, beyond caring if it remained perfectly shaped, "I want you all to listen, and listen carefully," he began, glancing around to see that he indeed had the undivided attention of the group. Even Santana had stopped filing her nails and was watching him intently.

"Before Dalton, Blaine attended Westerville High. A school equally, if not more, homophobic then McKinley. What I had done to me," he glared at Puck, "Blaine endured worse."

He glanced up at the girls, who already had tears forming in their eyes, before continuing quietly, "about two years ago, Blaine attended a Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy, Tyler. Afterwards, three football players jumped them. Tyler was killed. Blaine was in a coma for two weeks."

He glanced up again, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction at Finn's horrified expression. Rachel was clutching Mercedes hand tightly, Brittany was quietly sobbing into Santana's shoulder. Tina had silent tears streaming down her face, as a somber Mike rubbed her back comfortingly.

"He has numerous scars, both mental and physical, and will never fully recover from the events of that night."

"You know," Kurt chuckled humorlessly, before eyeing the group again, "he thinks of himself as a coward because he ran from that school to Dalton," Kurt shook his head slightly, before stating, "I will not have him subjected to this form of bullying, all because you're insecure and afraid that he'll take all your solos."

"He's been through hell, and deserves better than this, " Kurt said firmly, before shooting Finn one last glare, and turning on his heel.

Blaine, however, chose that moment to enter the room. His clothes were rumbled from where he'd been curled up in the bathroom. His eyes were puffy and red, yet there was an obvious attempt made at cleaning himself up.

He entered the room with his head down, submissive. Nothing like the outgoing boy Kurt was in love with.

He only glanced up when he noticed how silent everyone was. His eyes found Kurt first, as they always did, taking in his messy hair and fierce, protective eyes. Blaine frowned in confusion, but made his way towards his boyfriend, grabbing Kurt's left hand with his right.

He searched Kurt's eyes, awestruck by how expressive they were, and the beauty of the anger and passion flowing through them.

"Kurt?"

"We quit. Glee. Well I quit. It's up to you if you want to stay, though I already told them you quit too," Kurt rambled, taking Blaine other hand in his.

He squeezed Kurt's hands and glanced at the group. He registered the pitying looks staring back at him, and realized what must have happened for Kurt to quit, "But you love glee," Blaine stated.

"I love you more," Kurt replied, before dragging a still slightly confused Blaine from the room, ignoring Finn calling after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This took me about half an hour to write. Please tell me if you find any spelling andor grammatical errors, as I'm sure there are plenty.**

**Might write a second chapter in which the ND attempt to apologise. **

**Reviews would be lovely. (:**


End file.
